


Home alone

by The_Cerulean_Author



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Injury Recovery, Lies, Rape, Requited Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Signless, Psionic and Rosa go to one of Signless' sermons, but disciple is injured and is told to stay at camp.<br/>An injured cat-girl with no one around makes an easy target for one of the biggest asshats in Alternia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Flicks between Dualscar's and Disciple's POV

It was a fine night in Alternia, the sky was clear and full of countless stars, both moons were out in full and the night felt full of promise.  
-

"Are you sure you'll be ok here on your own, my darling? I'm not comfortable with leaving you unprotected" your beloved murmured into your ear as he held you close, you can understand why he'd be worried, leaving you while your ankle (which you injured during a hunting escapade) is still healing is not something he wanted to do. Yet tonight was an important night for him. He needed to go give his wonderful sermon of hope and peace and a better Alternia. You cannot get in the way of that.  
"I'm pawsitive, my love, don't worry so much" you purr as you nuzzle his neck  
"I always worry if it's you, my kitten. I'm still tempted to have Psi stay with you" he put your foreheads together lightly, green eyes meeting red ones.  
"don't bee riidiiculou2, dumba22." said the lisping snark of your kismesis and your beloved's moirail, a honeyblood by the name of Mituna Captor. "meu wiill bee fiine, bee2iide2, no hiighblood2 know we're here plu2 we'll bee gone two hour2 at mo2t."

"Tuna's right" you agree "as much as it breaks my heart not being able to go, I need someone to look after you. Mituna can't do that if he's here." you kiss his cheek then whisper "I can look after myself, and we can spend time together when you get back" you mew into his ear, feeling him shiver at the suggestiveness of your tone.  
"Kankri, Mituna, Come, We Should Get Going" says Rosa, the mother of your beloved "Meulin, Take Care Of Yourself, Sweetie" she smiles at you and hugs you tight. You nod and say you will as you hug back.

Signless hugs you tightly once more and kisses you softly before following his mother as they leave the clearing, Psionic giving you a peck on the cheek, winking before going after them. You sigh when they are gone and decide to go curl up in a pillow pile in your tent.  
~

It has only been 45 minutes and you are bored out of your mind. Maybe Psi should've stayed with you....at least then you'd currently be having some black make-outs as opposed to just laying here. You turn over and bury your face in one of the cushions in the pile, taking some comfort in the fact it smells like kankri.  
~

 

15 minutes later, you hear a noise outside the tent, your heart soars at the prospect it might be your beloved back already. Your huntress curiosity peaked, you get up, being careful of your ankle, and peek out of the tent. Hm. Nothing there.

You step out of the tent, looking around. Maybe you were just hearing things....sigh. You look up at the stars and wonder if your beloved is currently looking at them too as he gives his sermon.  
\--

Your name is Orphaner Dualscar and you have been looking for some lowblood scum to murder for weeks. And after weeks of searching, the universe has clearly decided to reward your patience by leading you straight to the Mutant's kittybitch! And better yet she's injured! She's going nowhere. Still, you do not leave your hiding place for now. Instead you just drink in her figure and firm curves which you have to admit, are pretty good. For a Lowblood.  
\--

You go back inside the tent after a little while, just to grab your cloak, then you come back out to keep watching the stars until your beloved returns.

You are perfectly calm and happy- Until you come back out and see the large purple seadweller pointing what looks like a harpoon gun at you.

You don't scream, just gasp in shock. Psionic was wrong. A highblood does know you're here. A very big, very bad highblood.

"hello little kittybitch" he leers at you.  
"How did you find me." you hiss.  
"some call it luck, I call it skill on my part."  
"what do you want. If you're after the Signless he's not here."  
"no. But you are. Meanin I can still murder you. Nowv, wvouldnt that be devwastatin to his little mutant heart."  
"I do not fear death." you spit  
"howv admirable. Do you fear me?"  
"Never."  
"That wvill change."

And he lunges toward you, your ankle hindering your agility and allowing him to grab you. You fight the urge to be sick as he runs one hand up your leg, wrapping the other around your waist.

When he sees this apparently doesn't get the reaction he wanted, he sinks his teeth into your shoulder. You scream "Signless! Help!" in the hope that if your beloved is coming back, he'll hear you.

He just murmurs no one's coming to help you and drags you into the tent.


	2. Not scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar decides to get furrisky with Disciple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes from last chapter

You didn't need to worry about the kittybitch getting away, especially after you'd tied her hands behind her back. She still tried to bite you and sometimes you let her because after all, they were just kitty love bites in your eyes. 

You bit her and dragged your claws over her glorious figure, which earned you little whimpers and hisses. They were fucking hot.

You finally took her leggings down, as you expected, her nook was practically dry and her bulge was fully sheathed. That wouldn't stop you though.

You leaned down to her and growled "I wvant to hear your screams, bitch. wvant you to think of me as your signless and scream as loud as you can wvhile I fill you up."  
She snarled and spat in your face "Never. He's ten times the troll you are. Ten times the troll every fucking highblood is."

"Keep thinking that, prettybitch." and he slammed into her.  
\--

You hate bondage.You hate highbloods, but this bastard is definitely one of your worst nightmares. As he mercilessly plunges into you over and over you feel nothing but pain right in your very core. You think you started bleeding on a particularly harsh thrust, your body betraying you with a gasp and a whimper. He adores it and mistakes it for pleasure. Fuck you wish you could access a dagger right now and do all Alternia a favour.

As he comes, and comes hard, filling you up ridiculously much, you sob and try to arch your back to get him out of you. It just forces him deeper and you cry out your beloved's name once more.  
The next part possibly sickens you more than the fucking. He unties you and kisses you roughly, using tongue and teeth. He's too salty, not at all sweet like your beloved or even Mituna who tastes of honey. He drags his claws over you and bites you more and fuck shit fuck you're going to have a hard time hiding these.

"fear me yet, bitch?" he breathes  
"n-no!" you hiss, feeling tears run down your cheeks

You curl up into a ball when he finally lets you go. He just kisses your cheek, murmurs something disgusting about you and leaves. You don't want to cry (but you do) because it's throughly degrading and everything hurts so bad. Your stomach, your nook, your neck....  
But you can't lay here crying.  
Signless cannot find you like this.  
With a shaky breath you get up and go to find a river to clean up. Shit everything hurts.


	3. Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disciple tries to hide what happened but signless finds out anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disciple and Signless' POV

You feel a lot better after cleaning up in the river nearby, the water was cold and refreshing and got all of....HIS muck out of your system. You're still sore as hell and covered in bites and scratches which you've managed to hide with your mane of hair and clothes.

Nothing to do now but wait for your beloved to return and try to act as though nothing happened.  
\--

Your name is The Signless and you're currently feeling fantastic. The sermon went great and now you're heading back to your beloved who you've secretly been worried about the whole time. You're currently laughing and joking with Psi, but as soon as you return to camp, you're going straight to Disciple's tent.

And when you do, there she is, sleeping like the angel you've told her she is so many times. She must have sensed you because she stretches and wakes, and gog you love that radiant smile.

Within five minutes you're curled up in the pile with her, telling her in soft tones how well the sermon went and how much you wished she was there and how much you love her. Next thing you know you're kissing her and running your fingertips through her hair, across her cheek and down her neck-

Hang on.  
Did she just flinch?

Frowning, you run your fingertips over her neck again and yes she definitely flinched. You break the kiss to brush her hair back from her neck and your heart nearly stops when you see dark bruises and bites.  
"Meu? What are those?" you ask carefully  
"they're just from mine and Mituna's recent activities" she replies a little too quickly  
You smile warmly "Dis, you and I both know Mituna's bites look nothing like that, the one's on your neck look more like..Shark bites."  
Your hot blood nearly freezes as realisation hits you.

But because you're you, instead of getting angry that she kept this from you, or at least tried to, you help her sit up and lean against your chest. You wrap your arms around her waist and stomach, she mewls in discomfort and fidgets  
"I'm sorry, beautiful....I need to do this" you murmur  
"D-do what?" she sounds so scared....  
You experimentally squeeze her stomach very very lightly but even that earns a hiss.

You sigh and lay back against the cushions and run your fingers through her hair once more, murmuring softly "my darling I need to know what happened otherwise I can't help you and what good am I as your lover if I can't do that?"  
Your heart threatens to break as she starts to cry and apologise and call herself weak and other horrible things. You envelope her in your arms and shoosh her and kiss her and tell her she's a million kinds of amazing and beautiful and that you forgive her, you'll always forgive her.

When she has calmed down enough to speak, she tells you exactly what happened. After recounting the story in a bitter tone filled with hate that doesn't suit her at all, you tilt her face to look at you

"Meulin, my beautiful one, thank you for telling me this. However I must ask you to forgive Dualscar for this."  
"what?! Signless are you crazy? He-!"  
"He is a bitter, twisted troll who can never hope to know love like ours. You are better than that. And I know you can forgive him."  
"......alright. You're right of course.....I....I..."  
Signless smiled encouragingly  
"I forgive him."

Signless smiled proudly and kissed her softly. Then he called psionic in to sort out Disciple's cuts and bruises. Then psionic joined the cuddle pile.

"I love you both" you murmur, as sleep starts to take hold.  
"love you two, kankrii" smiled psionic.  
Disciple had already fallen asleep and was purring like a kitten.


End file.
